


Enjoy The Show

by Chasespace



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, Celebrities, Hate to Love, M/M, Modeling, Performing Arts, Slow Build, Slow Burn, fame au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasespace/pseuds/Chasespace
Summary: Seventeen Academy of Performing arts – Korea’s most esteemed school for young actors, models, dancers, and musicians. A place where stars are born.Jeonghan’s hungered for fame all his life. He’s got the looks. The talent. People adore him. Self-centered, narcissistic quota aside – they all say he’s bound for success.That is, until Choi Seungcheol comes along and threatens to steal the spotlight.Though, it seems he may have stolen something else instead.





	Enjoy The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Let's do this!!

 

_August 21st, Monday morning_

“Romeo and Juliet?” Jeonghan scoffed at the sign-up sheet pinned to the wall. “Wow. How original.”

“Ah, don’t be like that, hyung,” Seokmin said as he scribbled his name down under the audition pamphlet. “It’s a classic! Our school hasn’t done a Shakespearean production in years.”

Jeonghan clicked his tongue, his gaze bitter and skeptical. How was he supposed to brandish his expertise if SVT Academy kept giving them stale source material?

Despite himself, Jeonghan picked up his pen and signed his name just above Seokmin’s. Frankly, he’d rather walk the gates of hell than miss an opportunity to perform.

Over the past seven years, Jeonghan had played a main role in every Academy production since his enrollment. He was, by their valiant definition, a gifted performer. Born for the stage. Loved by the camera. The school already had agents desperately trying to contact him for post-academic work. For Jeonghan, fame was simply something he anticipated.

Seokmin hissed as he checked the watch around his wrist, tugging jeonghan by his shoulder. “Come on, we’re gonna’ be late for registration.”

“Relax,” Jeonghan muttered. “Like they’d ever give _me_ detention.”

Seokmin chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, we get it, superstar.”

They hurried themselves down the hall, beating the bell’s chime by half a second. The moment Seokmin ushered Jeonghan through the doorway, he was greeted by a cluster of friendly-faced students; all eager to wish him a merry good morning.

“Hyung!” Mingyu said, grappling his arm around Jeonghan’s shoulders. “Jihoon’s making a short film!”

Jeonghan fluttered his lashes with a snicker. “Oh, really?”

“He wants you to be in it,” Mingyu said, grinning.

Sighing from where he sat at his desk, Jihoon uttered, “Well, I was _going_ to ask you after I’d finished the script. But… yeah, if you’re interested – there’s this lead male role I think you’d be good for.”

Jeonghan hummed teasingly. He had every intention of taking up the offer. After all, Jihoon’s projects always seemed to go viral on YouTube. Of course, there was no need to seem desperate. “I dunno. I’ll have to think about it. I’m a busy man, you know.”

A guttural groan left Jihoon’s throat. “Fine, fine. But if you end up bailing on me for one of those damn corporate hacks, I swear to god I’ll skin you alive.”

The teacher entered the room moments later, the click of her heels silencing the chatter. “Alright class, settle down – we have a lot to go through.”

Jeonghan found his usual seat near the center of the room, rolling his eyes as Minghao kicked the back of his chair. He turned his head to shoot him a death-stare, before he noticed Minghao pointing his thumb towards a small group of girls clumped near the back seats of the classroom.

The girls were whispering among themselves, eyeing Jeonghan with coy expressions. Jeonghan did the favor of dropping them a playful wink, relishing in their soft giggles and rosy blushing.

Good thing humans were so gullible. Flirting just so happened to be one of Jeonghan’s many gifts.

“Now class,” said the teacher, “we have a new student with us today. He’s just transferred in from a local performing arts school in Busan. Please treat him well.”

It was only then that Jeonghan noticed the dark haired, charmingly handsome young man standing with his back pressed to the chalkboard. He wore a soft, puppy-like smile that would have thawed even the coldest of hearts. _Far too pure to be real_ , Jeonghan thought to himself. Though, he had to admire the man’s physique. Well sculpted. Strong, but gentle features.

_Fuck. He’s too hot. This could be a problem._

“If you’d like to introduce yourself to the class,” the teacher urged, standing aside to let the new guy take the lead.

The boy bowed his head politely, his smile growing impossibly brighter. “Hello, everyone. My name’s Choi Seungcheol, I was born in Daegu, and my specialty is acting. I look forward to working with all of you.”

The class began to mutter in hushed tones, all saying what Jeonghan was thinking. “He’s kind of cute,” “Maybe he’s compensating,” “Look at his shirt, it’s not even tucked in,” “are those second-hand uniforms?”

“Alright, quiet down,” the teacher huffed grimly. “Seungcheol, it looks like Junhui’s away today, so if you’d like to take his empty seat next to Jeonghan – we can get on with our announcements.”

_Oh. Great._

Seungcheol made his way towards the empty desk, apparently immune to the many eyes following his every move. As he quietly sat himself down, Jeonghan gave him the once-over.

The man’s uniform was frayed at the hems, its colored cuffs and cardigan faded with age. Jeonghan gave a short tut. Their school prided itself on its students. How could they show their best if _this_ was what they had representing them?

Regardless, he must have been on a scholarship. No student who couldn’t afford the dress-code would be able to attend otherwise. The school must think he has some form of talent.

A silent challenge. That was all it was. Jeonghan smirked to himself.

As the Teacher went on to list the morning announcements, he had the strangest inkling that Seungcheol’s gaze kept drifting towards him. Perhaps it was merely his imagination.

* * *

_August 23rd, Wednesday afternoon_

Soft lights. Drawn back curtains. An empty stage to bare such wonder. Two-dozen sets of eyes seeping with anticipation – all glued to Jeonghan. This was where he belonged.

“What sadness lengthens Romeo’s hours?” Seokmin said, as he walked towards him; barely glancing at the script in his hands.

Jeonghan placed his palm to his chest, fingers curling. “Not having that, which, having, makes them short.”

“In love?”

Jeonghan met Seokmin’s gaze with a gentle, broken smile. “Out of her favor, where I am in love. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers’ eyes; being vexed a sea nourished with lovers’ tears.”

Seokmin scoffed, following as Jeonghan trailed to center-stage. “Soft! I will go along; And if you leave me so, you do me wrong.”

Jeonghan shook his head, his expression turning bitter. “I have lost myself; I am not here; This is not Romeo, he’s some other where.”

As their scene drew to an end, the students about the room began to cheer; as did their drama teacher, and the selected casting director. “Well done, boys!” the director said. “Seokmin, a little more projection would do you good. Jeonghan, excellent as always.”

Seokmin and Jeonghan exchanged short high-fives as they jumped down from the stage. “Nailed it,” Seokmin said, grinning brightly.

“Thought you’d be pissed about the projection critique.”

“Nah,” he muttered. “They always say that when I’m on stage with you. Heck, I’ll take lousy projection over lousy acting any day.”

“Alright, everyone,” the teacher said, drawing the attention of the gathered students. “Looks like that’s all the auditions done. Call-backs will be same time next week. Keep an eye on your emails. If you don’t receive anything by Monday – better luck next time.”

As the students began to file out, the casting director caught Jeonghan by the elbow. “Hey, you got a minute?”

Jeonghan automatically pulled a sweet smile – one the teachers always seemed to fall for. “Yeah, of course.” He turned towards Seokmin. “Catch you tomorrow?”

Seokmin nodded, waving goodbye as he left the studio with a remarkable pep in his step.

“Gotta’ hand it to you,” the director said, “your audition was pretty damn flawless. But, you don’t need _me_ to tell you that.”

Jeonghan snickered, pride filling his chest. “Thank you, sir. That’s too kind of you.”

“I’ll be forwarding the R&J script to you via email,” he said. “Have a look over it tonight. Can’t say for certain who you’ll be playing, but--”

“I’ll take a wild guess,” Jeonghan said playfully. The director merely chuckled. He’d be a fool not to cast him as Romeo. As skilled as many of his fellow students were, none quite matched up to Jeonghan’s talent. And they both knew that very well.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by a series of hurried footsteps. The studio door swung open, almost flying off its hinges as none other than Choi Seungcheol entered the room. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his brow.

Jeonghan felt his body grow rigid as the new guy jogged towards them. “Are auditions already over?” he asked.

The casting director crossed his arms over his chest. “You just missed it.”

Seungcheol huffed lowly, carding his fingertips through his disheveled hair. “Sorry… I was at basketball tryouts. Should have come here first…”

“Hey, you’re that new kid in class A-6, aren’t you,” the director said. “Choi Seungcheol? The Principal mentioned – your father used to work here.”

“Yes, sir,” he replied, rubbing his palm down the back of his neck. Jeonghan bit back a scoff. “He worked in the drama department for twenty years.”

“Well,” the director said, his tone perked with intrigue, “in that case, it’d be a shame to miss out. Why don’t you and Jeonghan run a quick audition scene now?”

Jeonghan’s brow shot up. “But--”

“I’d be honored to,” Seungcheol interjected, his expression lighting up. Jeonghan clenched his jaw, feeling his temper slowly simmering away. He shouldn’t have to waste his time on some newcomer. Least of all _this_ guy, who seemed to leave an awfully bitter taste in his mouth.

“Jeonghan, you take Benvolio, page 7,” the director said, grabbing a pair of scripts from atop the nearby table. “Seungcheol, have a go at Romeo.”

“I don’t need a script,” Jeonghan uttered, trying not to sound too sour. Frankly, he’d had all of Shakespeare’s classics taken to memory since before he even started High School. This shit was cold-stone child’s play.

“Neither,” Seungcheol said, smiling. Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered towards him; surprised. “Scene one, right?” The director hummed compliantly.

Seungcheol hopped up onto the stage with ease – as though he’d done it a thousand times before. And perhaps he had. As Jeonghan pushed himself up, the other offered him a hand. His offer was ignored.

Hoping to catch Seungcheol off-guard, Jeonghan launched straight into script the moment he was standing. “Good morrow, cousin.”

Seungcheol, unphased, turned to pace the stage. “Is the day so young?”

His gentle tone caused Jeonghan to hesitate. He hadn’t expected his voice to be so soft. So affectionate. “But new struck nine,” Jeonghan continued.

“Sad hours seem long,” Seungcheol uttered, running his tongue over his bottom lip as he stared wanly at the back of the hall. His eyes, sharp but tender – tinged with remorse. “Was that my father that went hence so fast?”

“It was,” Jeonghan said, his heart catching in his throat as Seungcheol turned his gaze to meet his. Had he been so handsome moments ago? Was it his imagination? For the first time in ten years, Jeonghan felt his lines almost slip away from him. “What… what sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?”

“Not having that, which, having, makes them short.”

“In love?”

Seungcheol walked towards him, his expression warm but drawn with broken affection. Jeonghan felt his breath leave him as the older scooped up his hand in his own, placing it directly over his chest. He could feel the gentle thump of Seungcheol’s steady heart beneath his shirt. Born from passion. Born from love.

“Love,” Seungcheol began, “is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers’ eyes; being vexed a sea nourished with lovers’ tears.”

Jeonghan felt the heat rise to his neck as Seungcheol squeezed gently at his hand; as though he feared letting go. _Keep it together._

Jeonghan, with an irritated tut, pulled his hand away, turning his head as he folded his arms over his chest. “Soft. I will go along; And if you leave me so, you do me wrong.”

And then, Seungcheol nudged his knuckle beneath Jeonghan’s chin. His touch… An action, that had seemed so innocent and playful, held a strange fondness. Doting, and sweet.  

“I have lost myself; I am not here; This is not Romeo, he’s some other where.”

_What the fuck._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter ^^


End file.
